New Beginnings
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Buffy did not make it out of hellmouth in Chosen but was given a choice. This pulls her into world of Firefly and a chance at a new life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Firefly they are both the brainchild of Joss Weadon. I am making no profit from this. This is all for my own enjoyment.

The End:

"Buffy, come on!" Faith shouted at her while running up the crumbling staircase

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school is out for bloody summer" the amulet around spikes neck continues to radiate bright white light

"Spike!" Buffy runs to him

"I mean it!" He holds his hand out to stop her. "I gotta do this."

Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, as they burst into flame together.

"I love you." She whispers her eyes teary

"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." Another quake hits and their hands come apart. "Now go!" as Buffy runs up the stairs Spike's body starts to flame and he chuckles "I wanna see how it ends"

Buffy reaches the main floor of the school, the walls are crumbling apart and more Turok-Han start to emerge from the hellmouth.

Faith is standing at the entrance of the school waiting for Buffy and sees the Turok-Han. She starts towards Buffy.

"Faith no. Go. Keep them safe. I got this." Faith and Buffy lock eyes exchanging a knowing look and Faith runs to the bus. "GO!" Robin drives away as the earth shakes.

Buffy stays at the entrance fighting the Turok-Han off. The light from the basement surges up to them, the ground shakes and the building starts to cave in. Buffy sees the roof about to come down and she is enveloped into a white light which tears her from the destruction.

Buffy opens her eyes and looks around a white room. There is nothing. She walks around wondering where the hell she.

"Greetings Chosen One" a female voice rings out in the room

"Ok where are you?" she pauses "Better question. Where am I? Show yourself."

"My you are demanding." A woman appears before her in a Grecian white dress. "This is why you have survived so long."

Buffy snorts "Yeah in case you missed it, I have died twice. Or maybe three times depending on where this is?" Buffy stared at her losing patience.

"You are not dead exactly. We pulled you out before you could be killed."

"Who are we? Are you like god or something?"

"We are the powers that be. We try and help keep balance. You were robbed of your reward before and were forced to this fight. We saw no need for you to feel death again."

"So I am dead?" Buffy showed no joy or sorrow in that statement

"No you are being given a choice." Buffy eyed her cautiously "You being brought back altered the balance and gave great power to the other side. In this battle you have fixed that. You are being given the choice of your reward previously stolen from you or we have a mission that we would like you to pursue. In this mission you might be able to eventually find peace and happiness amongst the living."

"You mean back again?"

"No you would not go to your realm. This would be another dimension, another time where earth is no more." Buffy said nothing and the being just watched her deciding she should keep explaining. "Where we need you balance has been changed due to human interference. They have created new monsters and in turn activated a slayer line that was never meant to be activated there. The girl has been through much; she is quite lost and does not understand what is happening."

"So what you would just send me there and I would just figure it out as I go? Finding one girl in a whole universe?" The being seemed to think of her request and suddenly 'Whistler' appeared

"Hey Kid" He smiled at her "You did good." Buffy smiled at him, happy to see a familiar face even though she threatened to punch him last time. "I am thinking they sent me here to help set you up wherever they are sending you….if you agree."

"This is helping you out?" The being nodded, Whistler smirked because he knew where this was going. "Alright if I go I need a few things. First Spike and Anya get brought back to earth to continue their redemption. They both deserve a second chance. Second there has to be NO WAY I can be dragged out of their by my friends. If on the off chance I do find happiness I need to know the rug won't get pulled out from under me. Third a little more background on who and what, as well as money and ID for there. Lastly I need to tell my friends and say goodbye. They need to know."

"Done. Whistler will take you to see your friends and bring you back here to review what you need to know." Buffy smiled at her as Whistler grabbed her hand and they appeared at the ravine where the bus was sitting. Dawn saw her first.

"Buffy!?!" Dawn ran over and hugged her fiercely "Oh my god what happened? Are you ok? How did you get here? Who is that?"

"Dawnie, calm down and I will explain." Giles, Willow, Xander and Faith were looking on clearly upset that they thought I perished. Each walked closer still not believing I was alive again.

"I remember you…you were here when Angel was Angelous." Xander shouted pointing at him as if he was evil. Whistler just smirked.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time."

"What?" came from Giles, Willow, Xander and Dawn. Faith remained silent.

"I am not supposed to be here anymore. Bringing me back is what started this mess. I came to say good-bye." I looked at them trying to memorize there faces. "I was given a choice, my reward or another mission. I took the mission. They need me elsewhere and I agreed to go."

"What?" "Where?" "For What?" they all cried in unison except Faith and Giles both remained silent now

"I cannot tell you everything. It's another dimension another time." I sternly looked to Xander and Willow "And you are NOT to try and bring me back. This is important and this was my choice. I need to do this." Dawn continued to cling to me.

"Buffy you can't leave me. What about me?" Dawn looked at me now sobbing.

"Dawn you are a grown woman now. You have Giles, Willow, Xander and Faith. You will all be ok." I looked at them and smiled. "I added to my little deal with the powers. Spike and Anya will be brought back so they can earn their redemption. I don't know where or when or how but if you see them it's really them." Xander let out a small sob happy to know Anya was given another chance. I pried myself from Dawn and walked over to Faith.

"You are the slayer now, this is yours." I handed her the Scythe I hadn't realized I had still been clinging to this whole time. Faith looked at me her eyes glassy and took the Scythe. "Watch over them. Rebuild the council the way we would have wanted it when we first started." I said to Faith but looked to Giles. Giles nodded to me, teary.

I gave each of them a hug, Dawn the last. Stepping away from them grabbing Whistler's hand we were gone.

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

New Life:

The portal they sent me through landed me somewhere that looked like desert. No grass, no vegetation and was in the middle of what looked like nowhere with a small shuttle Whistler set me up with. 'Where in the hell did they put me?' Whistler insisted I was dressed appropriately for this place. Black T-Shirt, Cargo type pants, gun belt and knife in holster on opposite hip. I looked like a modern day gun slinger. This was seriously making me question agreeing to this. I maneuvered the shuttle after a lot of trial and error across the terrain. Finally came across a town, I parked the shuttle a little outside of it out of the way. I ventured out to see who there was to find.

As I walked through the town it looked like something out of a Mad Max movie. This was definitely not Earth or my time. Everyone watched me, I guess they didn't get strangers here. I noticed I wasn't the only one getting stare's. There was a small group of people who just walked into a pub. I was about to follow when I heard the shots ring out. A tall woman with black hair and a big guy with a tank top came running out back towards where they came. About a minute after them a man with brown hair, came out firing back at them yelling in another language. He looked like Caleb! He ran in the opposite direction of the other two in my direction. They were on him fast. He was shot in the leg. I maneuvered around the corner of the building I was next to and grabbed him. He pointed the gun at me.

"Hey ease up I am trying to help." His eyes met mine and I knew this wasn't Caleb. He had kind eyes. The men chasing him passed us. "I have a shuttle. You are hurt. Come on." I pulled him up and put his arm over my shoulder to help him up. We made our way to the shuttle within a few minutes and I got him inside. Sealed up tight, I took off. He was sitting next to me, staring at me. I almost wanted to ask him if he spoke English but was hoping he would just talk.

"So why'd ya help me?" he finally spoke

"Cause you looked like you were in need of helpin." I shrugged at him and he smiled. It was a crooked cute smile.

"Mighty nice of ya. You got a name?"

"Buffy. You?" His smile got bigger at that, like he wanted to laugh.

"Mal. I have a ship round here somewhere lookin for me I bet. This shuttle of yours aint makin it far."

"You wanna call um?" I handed him the radio. He nodded.

"Reynolds to Serenity. Come in."

"You are full of surprises. Where you at?" It was Zoe's voice over the intercome he smiled at it.

"Shuttle near by. Meet ya on Moon."

They didn't respond and I looked at him questioning. "They know what you meant?"

"Always have a back up plan Bao Bei." He winked at her and the winced as he checked out his leg.

"What did you call me?" I asked confused. "Before you answer that there is a med kit under your chair and um which moon am I aiming at?"

Mal gave a good laugh at the questions.

"Much appreciated for med kit. Aim for that one there." He pointed to the bluish tinted moon on the right. I nodded. "Bao Bei means darling or sweetheart. You don't speak Chinese?"

My eyes were probably as big as saucers. Chinese oh shit. I barely passed Spanish I.

"Um no."

"Hmm odd. Where you from?"

"You ask a lot of questions there Mal. Let's say that is a long story much longer then we have for this trip." I unconsciously winked at him and smiled. Turned my attention back to where I was going hoping not to embarrass myself and crash. He was crudely putting a tunicate on his leg which didn't look right, but I really couldn't help him at moment.

"I will keep that in mind for later then." He said as he continued his patching on his leg. "This shuttle ain't going to get ya far. When we land we can fit this in the cargo bay and we can give a lift somewhere?" He was really hoping she said yes, something was really pulling on him to know more about her.

"Got nowhere in particular that I am going, just going where the waves take me." My instincts where telling me to go with him.

"Your welcome board my ship. Least I can do for savin me."

"Thank you." I whispered as I gave a slight nod. For some reason this was making me miss Sunnydale. I landed the shuttle on the moon. I could see his ship already set down waiting for us. He had a big smile and looked relieved to see his ship.

I opened up the shuttle and helped Mal up. As we made our way out we were greeted by his crew.

"Capt'n happy to see ya well sir." Zoe smirked at him. "We should get you on board and have Simon look at that leg."

"We need to get Buffy's shuttle into the cargo bay. She is going to ride with us." He didn't let go of Buffy. "I will show her round on the way to Simon."

"Alright sir we will take care of it." Zoe raised a questioning eyebrow to him but let it go.

"Um Mal, I can move the shuttle they don't have to do it for me." I said uncomfortable having someone do it for me.

"No they can. That way I know you don't bang up my ship." He said half kidding.

They both made their way to the ship. Buffy was trying to over support him and give away too much. As they walked onto Serenity, Buffy couldn't help but be in awe of the ship. It seemed homey. There was a small group of people waiting on platform as we made our way onboard.

"Cap'n" Caylee shouted. "Your hurt. Who's that?" Simon must of heard Caylee because he appeared on the corridor as we made our way up the stairs.

"Let's get you to medical." He looked at Buffy wanted to ask questions but focused on Mal.

They made the way to medical with Caylee following and as we put Mal down on a bed River appeared. 'It was her' We locked eyes, she smiled at me and the proceeded to skip away. 'Guess I am in the right place.' I brought my focus back to helping Simon with Mal.

End Two


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Buffy or Firefly they are the brainchild of Joss Weadon and owned by Fox.

Serenity:

By the time my thoughts came back into focus, Simon had already given Mal something to knock him out he could work on his leg. As Simon prepared what he needed, I cut open Mal's pant leg and started to clean the area around the bullet wound. When Simon turned around he looked surprised.

"You have medical training?" he asked still looking at how I had cleaned it up and prepped area for him.

"No, just got hurt a lot." I smiled at him hoping he would let it go. He didn t say anything just went to work getting the bullet out of Mal s leg. Finally stitching it up and bandaging. By the time he was finished Mal was coming out of the sedation.

"Heya Doc." Mal smirked still a bit stoned from the meds. His grin grew wider when he looked up to me. I just smiled shyly back at him. I knew this man was going to be my undoing. He drifted right back off again.

"Simon? How's he doin?" Zoey's voice floated into the room

"He will be fine." Simon seemed distracted

"Good. Buffy? How bout I show you to your room?" I looked at Zoey and I could tell she hadn't made an assessment of me yet.

"That would be great. Can we stop by my shuttle first so I can get my stuff?" She just nodded and led the way out of medical. We made our way to the cargo bay. "Thank you for this. It was nice of you to get this in here for me." She didn t comment. When we arrived I opened the doors and left them open while I grabbed my bags. I didn't want her to think I was up to something. She seemed ready to pounce on me. "All set." Once again she didn t say anything back, just led me back through the ship to my quarters.

Everything had a very military feel to it. I started to unpack my belongings, what few of them I had anyway. I set up my bed and pulled out the book Whistler gave me. It was a history of sorts of here , let's see what I got myself into...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Firefly. They are property of Joss Weadon and Fox. Just borrowing them :) I have the entire story mapped out on paper, just trying to get my thoughts straight to type it up. Please be patient with me. I have been a writing nut as of late, bouncing between my stories. Hopefully, I will be updating this one regularly now to completion._

Not surprisingly, I fell asleep reading the book and it was late. I was wide awake. I have a feeling getting information out of live people, not some opinion skewed book is a better idea. I got myself cleaned up and ventured back toward medical to check on Mal.

The ship is quiet, lights are dim. Everyone must be asleep. I found my way to medical, Mal was sound asleep on the bed and I hesitated for a second before going to sit in a chair beside his bed. Handsome, that is the first word that comes to mind when I look at him. I find it odd that I was instantly comfortable with him. It was his eyes they spoke volumes when I grabbed him, to save him on the planet. Fierce, protective, curiosity, passion, kindness and a bit of hesitation were all pouring from him. It was obvious the first used Caleb, to influence me against the exact action I took.

"Bao Bei?"

"Hey, just wanted to check on you." His eyes were staring so intently at me. "Couldn't sleep..." I shrugged, smiling and he smiled back.

"Not complainin...so you gonna tell me that story, since I ain't going nowhere at the moment." I laughed and his eyes twinkled at me.

"Why are you so curious about me?"

"Not everyday that I have a beautiful woman save me." He smiled, that same crooked smirk from our first meeting.

"Beautiful hmm...thank you for the compliment."

"Just statin pure fact."

"Let's save that for another time."

"Somethin to hide, or not trustin me yet?" He kept his eyes on me trying to gauge my response.

"Everyone has something to hide." He gave a slight nod in agreement. "But nothing that will cause trouble, to you or your crew."

"Fair enough." He slowly sat up and gently swung his legs over. "For some reason I trust you, hopin I won't regret it."

"So far, I haven't regretted trusting you." His smiled amused at me,that mischievous twinkle was back. "You sure you should be getting up?"

"Been shot many a times, Captain can't be out of commission too long."

"Very true." His eyes shot to me, my tone giving away that I spoke from experience. He stood up, his face giving away the pain as he put his weight on his leg. "Wait." I walked over beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling his arm over my shoulders. "There. Now where to?" He looked down at me, I could tell he was debating. "I won't tell anyone." I winked at him and he smiled obviously amused.

"Back to my quarters, near your room." We made our way out of medical and I went back down the path to my room. "Right over there." I got him to the hatch. "Thank you."

"Going to be ok getting down there?" I was genuinely worried he would fall on his ass. He laughed.

"No, I m good." He pushed the hatch with his bad leg. "Get some sleep." I nodded and went over to my quarters, pushing the hatch and climbing down, noticing him watching me as I descended. I pushed the hatch closed and smiled.

BTVSFFBTVSFFBTVSFF

When I woke up, I could hear people moving around the ship and wondered what time it was. I decided to get myself together to go look for the raven haired slayer. As soon as I climbed up, I saw her. She was standing across from my quarters and looked to be waiting for me.

"Morning." I smiled at her, she seemed curious about me. "I'm Buffy."

"River." She tilted her head still studying me.

"Beautiful name." I walked closer to her, she continued to stare. "You waiting for me?"

"You're like me, but your dreams are scary." I was surprised, she could see my dreams. What did they do to this girl?

"Yeah, I am not from here. I am here to help you." I looked into her eyes, so she could see the honesty.

"I know." She turned and started walking away, I ran up to catch up with her. I walked beside her, we ended up in an odd looking living room area.

Everyone was sitting at a table eating. All eyes looked at River and I. I could see everyone's eyes register surprise, when River grabbed my hand and pulling me to the table to sit beside her.

"Buffy, glad to see you got some sleep." Mal gave me a small smile, nothing like when we were alone. I assume due to the entire crew being here. "This is my crew. I believe you met the Doc yesterday." I nodded and noticed Simon looked at me suspiciously between me and River. "This is my second in command, Zoe." Who gave me a tight smile and nod. "That there is our pilot Wash and Zoes husband. The big goofy looking guy there is Jayne." I chuckled and Mal grinned knowing exactly what I was thinking...girl name. "This little darling is Kaylee, she is our engineer. I see I don't need to introduce you to River."

"No, she introduced herself." I smiled at River, who smiled back and from the faces, I don't believe she does that often.

"So Buffy, what brought you to Elsa?" Zoe raised the question, staring at me intently. This woman did not trust or like me.

"Just going where the verse takes me, nothing specific." I knew I was being evasive, but I wasn't about to tell them why. They would think I was insane.

"Interesting." Zoe stood up and left with Mal close behind her. My slayer hearing was a blessing and curse, as I heard her telling the captain she didn't like me. His response was 'hell you didn't like wash either and you married him', both River and I laughed, once again getting odd looks from the crew. She was definitely a slayer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Firefly. They are property of Joss Weadon and Fox. Just borrowing them :)_

It has been a month, since I boarded Serenity. The bond the crew, makes my heartache at times for Sunnydale. They are like I was with the gang, before I was brought back. That is where everything fell to hell, when Willow brought me back. That caused...all this havoc in this universe and mine. Yet, when I am with Mal or River I forget my old life. I already know I am falling for Mal, but I am trying to keep my focus on River.

River, she is a tortured miracle, a natural slayer. At night, we slip quietly to the cargo bay to spar. We have kept it light so far, but I can tell she is wound tight. Her nightmares have been worse. I cannot help but feel she is picking some of it up from me. Between my nightmares...and what those Alliance bastards already put her though, she needs an outlet. Tonight, I want her to let loose. I am standing in the cargo bay, waiting for her to sneak away.

"Buffy." I turned to her, she is an exquisite creature. She moves gracefully, quietly as if on a breeze.

"River, tonight we are going to try something different." I smiled at her. "You need to let off steam." River tilted her head looking at me questioning. "I can tell you are stressed." She looked away and I knew I was right. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Reavers...s'always reavers, but the last few nights I saw a man burning." I flinched, knowing this was my nightmare.

"I'm sorry, that is my nightmare." I knew he was alright now, per my deal with the powers...but that doesn't stop the dreams.

"Who is he?"

"Spike...William." I felt a tear run down my face. "He was a friend, a good friend. He died saving my world. You are seeing my fear, that he suffered before he died."

"Sorry." River's voice, was so sincere. I smiled at her, she was like Faith and Dawn rolled into one. I loved her.

"Enough sad stuff." I grinned at her. "No holding back tonight, let's dance." River took a swing at me, I leaned back avoiding the blow. I kicked, she moved just as gracefully out of the way. We were in a fluid dance, reminded me of when I spared with Spike. Good attempts, but never anything to cause true damage. I knew the second Mal appeared, I caught glimpse of him on the catwalk above, causing me to misstep, throwing off the dance for a second. He didn't interfere, just watched. Simon showed up as well, but Mal stopped him from interfering. River needed this. I was grateful for Mal holding him off. River's full focus was on us and she saw nothing outside of this moment. She was magnificent. I understood how Giles felt when he trained me all those years ago. After a while we broke apart and she grinned. "Want to try something new?" River nodded. I grabbed the two wooden Bokkens, that I had on my shuttle. "When fighting with a weapon, you must make it one with your body. It should be just as fluid as when you fight unarmed, an extension of your body." I took the Bokken and gripped it, pretending to fight an invisible opponent to show River.

* * *

Mal stood on the catwalk, unable to take his eyes off of Buffy. The way she moved made his heart swell. Her movements like a graceful dance. The longer she was with them, the more intrigued he became. He wanted to find out more about her and could not help but wonder why she wouldn't open up to him.

Simon was absorbed in his sisters movements, reminding him of her hours of dance practive when they were children. He had not seen this much joy in her, since he rescued her from Alliance.

River giggled when Buffy twirled the Bokken, which made Buffy laugh as well. The men could tell they were wrapping up, slowly slipped away to not reveal their prying.

River slept well that night, no nightmares plagued her.

* * *

It was the next day that caused a change to the norm. Everyone was sitting at the table, about to cut into a cake for Simon's birthday.

"Fire..." River whispered it and the explosion shook the ship.

Zoe ripped Kaylee out of the way of the blast and was thrown across the room. Jayne and Mal ran to seal the doors and find out what happened. Wash and Simon took Zoe to medical. Kaylee stood outside watching, rattled.

"Kaylee, I need you figurin out what happin'd." Kaylee nodded and left. Mal fought with Wash ordering him to the bridge. He was hated at the moment, but none of them understood that was what needed to be done when you lead. Mal went to the engine room to see what Kaylee found and I followed a few minutes later.

"Ain't nothing I can do capt'n, somethings just can't be fixed." Kaylee was upset and Mal was staring at something in his hand.

"What's up?" I looked to Mal, who looked for the first time unsure of what to do.

"We're in trouble. Ship is dead." Mal tossed the part in the air. "Cause a this one little part." His gaze spoke volumes. "No air. No heat."

"Oh..." I looked to Kaylee and back to Mal. "What's the plan?"

"Abandon ship. Everyone splits up half in one shuttle, half in the other shuttle. I am staying here."

"What? Capt'n that's crazy." Kaylee looked shocked and I didn't say a word. This was his ship, he would go down with it. That was Mal.

"I'm not leavin my ship. Someone needs to be here in case help comes." Mal walked off and informed the crew.

"He's crazy." Kaylee was freaking out.

"No, he is being the Captain. He won't change his mind." I looked at her and she looked at me like I was nuts too. "Let's go." Everyone was grabbing bare necessities and I went to speak with Sheppard.

"Buffy, shouldn't you be getting ready to go?" He was a kind man, I enjoyed talking to him. We had many conversations the last month, he was hard to refuse.

"I am going to stay and help Mal."

"He won't allow that." Sheppard smiled, he knew I wasn t changing my mind.

"He won't know till the shuttles leave." I smiled at Sheppard.

"I see. Telling me, so nobody worries when they realize you didn't join us."

"Exactly. I will tell River. I just...can't leave him here alone, something doesn't feel right."

"Not going to question that, you and River tend to be correct." He smiled. "Be careful."

"Always." With that I left and went into a shuttle to talk to River and slipped out, hiding till both shuttles departed. The shuttles left and Mal was standing on the catwalk about to leave and I stepped out behind him.

"So how soon till we freeze or run out of air?" Mal turned surprised.

"Ma De! You were to be on the shuttle!" He was pissed.

"Nope. Not leaving you alone." Instead of waiting for him to yell more, I turned and headed to the bridge.

"Hey!" I heard him following me, closing up doors behind him. "Gorram woman! Why the hell, did you disobey my order?" We had reached the bridge and I stood looking out into space, watching the shuttles as they disappeared from view.

"Mal, I have been the Captain going down alone. You don't have to." He stood next to me, our eyes locked and I could tell he believed me.

"Will you ever tell me that story?" He smiled, his anger gone.

"Yes, I do believe I will." I grinned at him. You could now see breath as the temperature was beginning to plummet. I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed wrapped in each others arms for warmth for awhile till we heard someone on com. A passing ship, the man seemed off, but they had the part we needed. They agreed to supply the part in exchange for something in the bay. Mal disconnected and we made our way to the cargo bay. "I don't trust him."

"Me Neither, seein we don't have much choice." I knew he was right but my slayer senses were tingling. "You stay put." I looked at him to protest but changed my mind. I would just help anyway. After he went below, I climbed to the upper rafter and positioned myself above the bay doors. Mal opened the doors and five men came aboard. Dammit! I knew this was a bad idea. I saw the gun Mal had put in reach but I could see this going badly.

The man from the com, pointed a gun at Mal who backed towards his gun holster. I jumped down as he fired and punched him. I grabbed the gun from his hand, spinning him in front of me, blocking anyone from hitting me, if they fired. A tight grip on his neck, pointing his own gun at his head. Mal grabbed his gun and pointed it at the other crew.

"This was fun. Put the part down." The men glanced to the man I held and complied. I kept my back to the ship, as they walked past me.

"Get off my gorram ship." Mal shouted at them, gun still aiming at them. The crew walked back through the bay doors and Mal hit the button for the doors to close. Just before they were shut, I shoved their crew member through. I leaned on the door, watching the crew through the window to ensure they were leaving.

"Thank you...for not listening." Mal laughed.

"Anytime." I kept my voice light, hoping he didn't push for more. I heard him pick up the part.

"I am going to put this in and recall the crew." Mal ran up the stairs to the engine room. As soon as I knew he was out of sight, I swayed. My arm gripped across my abdomen, the bullet wound burned. As I fell to the ground, the edges of my vision darkened. I don't know how long I laid there before I heard Mal. "Buffy? Where you at? We are all fixed. Crew is on their way back..." Mal reached the cargo bay, seeing me lying there, leaping down the stairs to the landing and running toward me. "Ma De, you were hit."

"Sorry..." I smiled

"Hey now, nothin to be sorry for you saved my ass...again." I felt his arms around me, picking me up. "Let's get you to medical." That was the last thing, I heard before the darkness took me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Firefly. They are property of Joss Weadon and Fox. Just borrowing them :)_

I opened my eyes and saw Mal, he was sitting beside me with Simon.

"Bao Bei, you truly worried me for a time." Mal smiled.

"Ship ok?" I was so groggy. Mal laughed.

"Yeah, ships fine and dandy n crew is back. Simon here, got you patched up."

"That's nice." Geez, what did they give me? I feel stoned as hell. I blinked trying to focus.

"Relax..Buffy, pain medication is making you tired." Simon was being very clinical and I laughed only to grimace in pain.

"Ya think?" Mal smirked, loving my sarcasm. "Sorry, thank you for fixing me up Simon."

"Just rest, I will check on you later." Simon left, leaving me with Mal.

"He hates me."

"Nah, just doesn't understand you." Mal was staring at me, smiling.

"You seem to." I was finally feeling less foggy and making sense.

"Hm...suppose I do, partly." Mal looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"Ask." I smiled

"How did you..." He looked at me surprised.

"I can read you pretty well. You are thinking...about something..." I smiled "So ask."

"That is a loaded question." Mal stood up, walked over and closed the door to medical. "Where you from? What ship, did you command? You seem to understand me better then even Zoe...who are you?" He was shooting the question at me, one after another and I can understand his frustration. "Why did you stay with me, when you could have been safe with the crew? You barely know me and you took a bullet for me"

"Whoa...ok stop." Too many questions at once, I took a breath and tried to sit up a bit. "Let's go to either your or my room."

"Doc won't be likin that." Mal smirked knowing he did the same thing. "I'm carrying you, at least till we get there. Everyone is sleeping anyway."

"Fine...Dammit." He picked me up and carried me to his quarters. Albeit painfully, I climbed the ladder down to his quarters, it was what I expected. A few things here and there but it was sparse. "I am not even sure where to start."

"The beginning usual works." Mal was sat down on the end of the bed, looking far too serious.

"Promise me, that you will let me finish telling you everything, before you ask more questions?" He nodded. "I have only been here, since a few days before I found you on Elsa. As in here, I mean this dimension..." His eyes widened. "I am from Earth, but not the Earth you knew here. We don't have spaceships, we don't live on other planets and don't speak Chinese." I smiled at him, praying he would be patient. "My name is Buffy Anne Summers and I am a Slayer, I was brought here to help River. She is a slayer as well but was never supposed to be called...Alliance screwed everything up here."

"I know I said I wouldn't ask questions, but what is a slayer?" Mal was trying, I had to give him that.

"Every generation a chosen one is born, she alone to fight against the demons, vampires and basically evil. That would be me, at least for my time. Slayers were never suppose to be activated here. Slayers are gifted. We are stronger, faster, rapid healing and can sense danger. Although, River's intuition is far beyond anything I have seen, she is a reader. I believe that was Alliance influence from when they held her."

"So how did you get here?" Mal was obviously not going to follow the no question rule. Really couldn't blame him.

"I died." I smiled sadly at him. "We had a battle to stop Earth's demise in my time, we won, but I stayed behind to help my friends escape. Technically the powers pulled me out before I died but no real difference."

"Powers?"

"Crap...too much to explain here. There are gods, superbeings...hell I don't know what to call them. They watch over everything even here. They gave me a choice, proceed to my reward or take another mission with a chance to be happy. I took the mission."

"To help River?"

"Exactly." I could see he was processing. "I died before, not this time the last time. Ergh...this is complicated to explain. The battle before this one, I sacrificed myself to save Earth and went to heaven. My friends brought me back, which destroyed the balance between good and evil, hence the last battle."

"You realize this sounds insane right?" Mal was staring at me, I knew he was trying to believe me, but from his perspective I couldn't blame him.

"Yes...I really do. I can prove it." I looked around the room and finally spotted something to help my cause. "That barbell, take the weights off the end of the bar." Mal got up and did as I said. "Try and bend it."

"I can't bend that!" I stared at him, till he gave in and tried.

"Give it to me." I grabbed the bar and bent it in half.

"Ma de!" Mal grabbed the bent bar from me, trying to undo it. "You are serious." I nodded, looking at him with a small smile. "Why did your friends bring you back the first time? How?"

"Honestly, I think it was mainly...because they missed me. Willow said she thought I was in some hell dimension, she was crushed when she realized she pulled me from heaven. I was angry at them, I hated being back." I stared off remembering how pissed I was at them all. "Willow is a witch, a very powerful one. That is how they brought me back."

"You said 'them'?"

"My friends...Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara..." My voice caught on Tara, I missed the witch. "Tara was killed about a year ago. I also have a sister, Dawn. Giles who was my watcher, he trained me. Neither of them had anything to do with bringing me back."

"You miss them?" Mal seemed more curious now then anything else.

"At times...the way you are with the crew that is how I was with them. It seems like so long ago. We weren't close at the end, they didn't agree with my leadership choices."

"They never do." Mal smiled.

"Spike did. Even if he didn't, I think he would have followed me anywhere."

"Spike?"

"He was a vampire."

"Aren't they the bad guys?" Mal quirked a brow at me.

"Yes and no, he sought out his soul and fought along side me for six years. He was in love with me."

"Did you...I mean it's none of my business but..." Mal was squirming and I found it cute.

"Yes, but I wasn't in love with him. He was one of the few who always stood by me."

"What happens when you finish helping River? You have to go back?" His voice was hesitant and I could read what he hoped my answer was.

"This was a one way trip, there is no going back." Part of me was sad at that statement and another thrilled. "They said I might have a shot at happiness here...that would be nice." I smiled at him.

"Indeed it would." He had that glint in his eye that I loved, mischievous and happy.

"Please, don't tell the crew, at least not yet. It's nice to be normal at least for now."

"Not my story to tell. Happy you told me though...why did you tell me?" He was like a little kid with his curiosity.

"I trust you." I looked him in the eye. "The second I saw your eyes, I trusted you." He blushed.

"You ain't like anyone I ever met." I don't even think he realizes it, but as we talked he kept moving closer to me...to the point where he was right next to me. I put my hand on his. He was staring at my lips and I knew we were on the same page. I leaned over and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, but then was kissing me back everything else was forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Firefly. They are property of Joss Weadon and Fox. Just borrowing them :) Sorry for the delay, I have been focused on beta work and a few other stories.

* * *

After our brief kiss, exhaustion set in and Mal let me sleep in his cot. I could feel him watching over me as I drifted to sleep and it felt comforting. First time, since I slept with Spike the night my family threw me out of my house that I slept in peace.

Arguing is what woke me. I could hear Mal's angry whisper and through my sleepy haze identified the other voice as Simon. I cracked open my eyes and could see the two of them in a heated argument. "You both realize, you are not as quiet as you think." My voice caused both of them to stop and turn toward me.

"Bao Bei, sorry the rude Doctor woke you." Mal shot Simon a heated look which made me laugh.

"Miss me already Simon?" I couldn't help but tease him.

Simon looked flustered and the twinkle of amusement was back in Mal s eyes. "Yes well, you shouldn't of left med lab already."

I made a face at him. "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"I should look you over, as climbing down here might have pulled your stitches." He really was concerned and it was sweet ,but no way.

"I'm fine Simon." I stood up from the cot, a little stiff but feeling much better. 'Gotta love slayer healing.' "You just want to get me naked." Simon blushed furiously and mumbled something before leaving Mal's room.

As soon as Simon was gone, Mal burst out laughing. "I enjoy watchin you make the young doc squirm. Nice change from me tormentin him."

I laugh a little then stretch a bit to see how healed I really am. "Happy to help." I gave him a wink. "I'm going to head to my quarters and get cleaned up."

A flash of disappointment passed over his face, but was gone so quickly I questioned if I really saw it. "Course, will check on you later." I bravely walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. Climbing down to my bunk and went straight to shower. I pulled off the clothes and could see the wound had already healed up, a new pink scar to my collection. As I cleaned up and got dressed, my thoughts drifted to Mal and those two brief kisses.

* * *

I decided to stay in my quarters and keep to myself today. It would raise far too many red flags if I was up and about with the crew that quick after being shot. I heard a tap on my hatch and River popped her head down. I laughed. "Come in River." She grinned and jumping down, pulling the hatch closed behind her. She sat down beside me on my cot. She hadn't said a word, just was sitting beside me. "Miss me?"

She smiled and tilted her head staring at me. "You worried me."

"You know you and I can handle ourselves." I gave her a small smile. "Besides, somebody had to keep an eye on the Captain."

She gave me a sly smile. "You like him."

I was surprised, though I know I shouldn't be by her insight. "Yes, he I feel good with him. Safe."

River nodded. "He does that, keeps crew safe. Simon doesn't think so."

I laughed. "Well, your brother is overprotective." She laughed with me. "He has good reason." I ran my hand over her hair.

"Yes, he is scared. Doesn't know how to keep me safe..." River's voice was pained.

I silently agreed. "He doesn't know there is nothing to keep us safe, but us." River looked at me surprised by my words. I think she was happy someone finally understood her. "We will get things back the way they should."

River nodded, leaning back against the wall. "You hidin down here?"

I nodded. "Besides you and Mal, the crew would wonder why I was up and around already. Already had a run in with your brother."

Her eyes were wide. "Captain knows?"

"Yes, I told him about me last night, he deserved to at this point. We can trust him." I smiled at her.

"Everything will happen soon." River was staring off in a daze and I knew she had a slayer dream. I hadn't had one since I was here and wondered if it was because I really wasn't supposed to be here. "River?" She turned to look at me and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"They are coming. They will find us. No longer just me but you..." She looked concerned, scared.

"It's alright River, what have you seen?" I wanted to reassure her but slayer dreams were tricky. I needed to know it all.

"A man will come for me. Take me to alliance. They want the secret." River looked at me, her eyes innocent but were wise beyond her years.

"Secret?" I was lost, her words too cryptic. She shrugged and I knew that was all she knew. "Ok no worries, we will figure it out together."

She smiled, snuggling up against me and fell asleep. She reminded me of Dawn. It was comforting to have her here with me. I was fearful of what was coming. A man not a demon or vampire was coming and I am not a killer, but I will not let them harm her.


End file.
